In the commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,232, there is described a new type of closure, utilizing a snap/hook-type engagement of injection molded synthetic resin male and female members. In that system, the male and female members are injection molded onto fabric tapes.
It is highly desirable to have a fastener, especially for the back strip of a brassiere, which has the flexibility of such fabric tapes but yet a certain rigidity at the interfitting members themselves so as to enable them to engage and disengage in a flawless manner.
The female member of that system comprises a ring which is formed with a lateral inlet opening into a central bore or hole with an overhanging part adapted to engage beneath a head of the male member. The male member may be a stud or pin which can be split to enable it to be inserted laterally using a hook-type engagement which has become a standard in brassiere back fasteners, but enabling separation of the two members like a snap fastener.
While the aforedescribed system is satisfactory for many applications, there are occasions when the qualities or a plastic strip are desirable as a support for the rigid members of the closure.